In liquid crystal display devices, to obtain high resolution, reduction in the size of pixels is considered. For example, a plurality of pixels are arranged in matrix. Each pixel comprises a plurality of subpixels corresponding to different colors. Each subpixel comprises a pixel electrode and a thin-film transistor connected to the pixel electrode.
Depending on the liquid crystal display device, the direction of an electric field applied to the liquid crystal in a single subpixel (in other words, the direction of alignment of the liquid crystal when an electric field is applied) is classified into one type, two types, four types, etc. If the direction of alignment of the liquid crystal in a single subpixel when an electric field is applied is classified into a plurality of types, the range of viewing angle can be expanded in the liquid crystal display device.
Further, when liquid crystal display devices are manufactured, the dependence of color chromaticity on the viewing angle is preferably considered. For example, if the dependence of color chromaticity on the viewing angle in a horizontal direction is reduced when a liquid crystal display device is perpendicularly provided, the color of the display image can be the same for a user located on the left side of the screen and a user located on the right side of the screen.